


Friends

by LemonWicky



Series: In Darkest Thoughts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Exclusion, negativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Blake thinks about the party going on behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series where I basically turn my depression and negativity and turn into into stories. 
> 
> So it's gonna be A LOT of angst.

It's hard, he decided, to find your place in a group of people that had known each other since they were children.

Blake watched on as the small group cheered and hollered, slamming down cards as they slammed back red cups of Dr. Pepper and Pepsi.

He elected to stay behind, watching the five old friends with a bittersweet fondness. He couldn't help but feel like an interloper, here, where Dominic and his friends from elementary school laughed and joked played a card game.

One, he did not know, for he didn't want to prod more into their bonding time. He knew they were friendly and open, but really, he felt it was just more of a moment of kindness than an actual want for an outsider to become a member of a pack. It was disheartening but understandable and he sat playing videogames, the sound of their laughter almost haunting him.

Memories popped up of old friends, promises of forever bonds, and nights spent late while talking over favorite shows.

As soon as school was over with, young people ready to dive head first into life, his friends jumped without him and left him on the edge, afraid and uncertain.

"Hey Blay!" Dominic called out.

Blake whipped his head around, his heart speeding up at the thought of inclusion, even though he refused it earlier.

"We still have some chips left if you want any!" Dominic held up a bag of chips and tossed it at the other male, who caught it with one hand.

He couldn't show how his heart sank, how his very soul dimmed, so he smiled, wide and bright. "Thanks, bro! Hope you're having fun in there, with all the yelling you guys are doing!" He joked, his laugh forced. It was only through years of practice that it didn't carry the sorrow and depression in him.

"Hell yeah we are!" One of Dominic's friends yelled, fist bumping Dominic and the other three friends.

Blake laughed at the display and turned back to the screen, hoping to drown his negativity in digital stories.

The chips were never eaten.


End file.
